Naruto: A Young Sage
by AsianMonkey
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is taken in by Jiraiya at birth and trained in the arts of Senjutsu at Mount Myoboku. Follow his adventures as he returns to Konoha at the age of 15 and takes the Chuunin exams. Anko will be OOC. NarutoXYoungAnko!
1. Enter Uzumaki Naruto!

**Introduction**

This is quite literally my first fanfic. I'll try to update this as often as possible and the story will mostly follow the original plotline of the manga with some changes here and there, such as a young Anko. Please read and review.

* * *

**Style Guide**

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**" = Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**' = Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Enter Uzumaki Naruto!**

**-Hokage Tower - Hokage Office-**

Jiraiya stared at the boy in pity. "What should we do with Minato's kid sensei?" Asked the Toad Sannin.

"Hmmm. I think that it is best he remain in Konoha and use his mother's name, Uzumaki, for now. If word gets out that the Yondaime Hokage conceived a son, this boy will definitely be a victim of revenge from Minato's enemies," Hiruzen wearily replied. "I shall also assume the role of Hokage once again since you so adamantly declined my offer."

Jiraiya made a lecherous grin. "The job doesn't suit me. After all, I still have plenty of research to conduct."

Hiruzen sighed. "Jiraiya... Taking notes on women in hot springs is hardly research. Also, would you be willing to act as Naruto's guardian until he becomes a shinobi?"

Jiraiya was shocked. "Are you sure! Wouldn't I be a bad influence and all, with all the research and 'habits'?"

Hiruzen laughed at his former student's defensiveness. "Yes, but it was Minato's wish that you be his son's godfather and guardian should anything happen to him, and I will respect his wishes, though reluctantly."

Jiraiya sighed as he hung his head in shame. "At least you said your opinion honestly... So be it then, I will take Naruto as my apprentice. Although, I do have one request."

Hiruzen widened his eyes as curiosity took over. 'I hope Jiraiya won't ask what I think he will.'

Jiraiya's expression became serious. "You allow me to take Naruto to Mount Myoboku once he becomes 5 years old so that the toads and I may train him in Senjutsu."

Hiruzen's frowned as he realised what had been asked. "This is an odd request, don't you think Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya put on a cheerful smile. "Don't worry I don't plan on leaving him. I just want to prepare him for the shinobi world as being a jinchuuriki isn't exactly a blessing."

ffHiruzen nodded. "Ok... I may regret this but you have my approval. You will take Naruto to Mount Myoboku upon his 5th birthday and shall return him within 10 years. I'll also handle all of the paperwork regarding his status as a Genin so that he will be eligible for the Chuunin exams upon his return. "

Jiraiya laughed. "10 years huh? By then I'll have him at the Jounin level," he cockily remarked.

Hiruzen massaged his temples as Jiraiya made a commotion.

**-5 years later. Konoha Market-**

Walking through the Konoha market street, Naruto looked around with a growling stomach. He hasn't eaten anything since his Grandpa left him to go meet with the Hokage. As he walked he spotted the fruit stand in the corner.

"Oji-san, how much for these apples?" Naruto asked the salesman.

The salesman grunted. "For a demon child like you? 300 ryo per apple."

"But it says that it's only 150 ryo per apple on this sign," the youth defiantly replied.

Angered, the storeman swiped the apples from Naruto's hands. "Is that so? Well no apples for you then, now get lost you monster."

Naruto silently walked away. He had lived with those insults all his life and didn't have any friends. He only knew his Grandpa and the Hokage. They were his family.

"Hey..." Said a young purple-haired girl as she poked his shoulder. "Here you can have one of my dango. It's the best food in the world so eat up," she said as she showed off her teeth with her large grin.

Naruto eagerly took it and began to eat. "Woah. This ish vewy good shtuff," he said as he chewed his food. He swallowed his food. "Thanks, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

Still wearing her large grin. "My name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm 5 years old. Nice to meet you."

"Really! I'm 5 years old also, in fact today's my birthday," Naruto excitedly said. "Say, can we be friends?"

"Of course! We'll play together everyday."

After reminding himself today was his 5th birthday Naruto frowned. He remembered that he would now be going away for 10 years to train with his Grandpa.

Anko's smile quickly disappeared as she realised something was wrong. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Tears began to run down Naruto's face. "It's just that I finally made a friend but I have to leave the village for 10 years to train..."

Shocked, Anko gave Naruto a hug. "Don't worry about that. When you get back we'll still be friends and we can write to each other every week, so cheer up ok."

Naruto sniffled as he wiped his tears. A large grin then appeared. "Ok! I'll write to you every week about my training."

Anko smiled. "I look forward to it." The two kids then spent the rest of their day playing at the park and eating dango.

**-Several hours later. Jiraiya's Apartment-**

When Naruto arrived home he noticed the bags that were laid out infront of the door. He walked in and savoured his final moments at this apartment. He analysed everything, from the colours of the furniture to the bath tub. Before he realised, he had made his way to his bed and lay down as he was overcome by drowsiness. As he slept, he dreamt about today's encounter with the ever-so youthful Anko and their future encounters to come.

Moments after Jiraiya walked through the door. "Naruto! Are you home? We're leaving in two hours remember?" Not receiving an answer Jiraiya decided to look around his apartment one last time. He then made Naruto's room his last stop. As he peaked in he saw the child sleeping like a baby. 'Ho-ho. This is rare. Naruto is actually smiling in his sleep. Something good must've happened to the little brat today. However...'

"Naruto! Wake up you little brat! Did you forget that we were leaving Konoha today!" Jiraiya then gave the boy a smack to the head with all his might.

Crying in pain, Naruto woke up. "Ow! Damn it Grandpa... You didn't have to hit me that hard..."

Smiling, Jiraiya proceeded to hit the boy again. "Well I'm sorry. My hand must've slipped. Anyways, it seems something good happened to you today. You can tell me all about tonight at Mount Myoboku."

Confused, Naruto scratched his head. "But didn't you say Mount Myoboku was very far away? How are we going to get there by tonight?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Don't you listen to what I say...? In any case you need to go and hold onto those bags 'cause we're teleporting there in exactly 30 seconds." 'The damn brat nearly made us lose our luggage... After all that planning with Fu-sensei the brat still screws it up. Fu-sensei and I are gonna have a lot of trouble with this one.'

**-Mount Myoboku-**

"It's time," said an elderly toad. He then performed a hand sign. "_**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_," the toad yelled.

POOF! In an instant both Jiraiya and Naruto appeared at Mount Myoboku. "Eh? Where are we?" Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed. "I just said that we're teleporting to Mount Myoboku dumbass. Anyways meet Fu-sensei. With me he will be your teacher for the 10 years."

Naruto looked at the elderly toad amazement. The toad then crossed his arms. "Nice to meet ya kid. I'm Fukasaku and I'll be teaching you Senjutsu."

Naruto clenched his fist in excitement. "Sweet!"

**********

* * *

**

Glossary

_**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ = Reverse summoning technique


	2. Successful Reunion

**Introduction**

Sorry for the delay on this one guys. Things are getting quite hectic at school. I'll try to do one update per week as much as I can.

AFButler13: Well since it's in an alternate universe where she is Naruto's age, she obviously won't have much, if any, connections to Orochimaru. But I find that its her outgoing personality that defines her character.

Crypton88: If you read Chapter 421 you'll notice that there are Messenger Toads. The toad killed by Danzo is supposedly one of them. This is a way that both Anko and Naruto may have kept in contact during the 10 years.

**

* * *

**********

Style Guide

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**" = Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**' = Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Successful Reunion**

**-10 years later. Several miles south of Konoha-**

Step-by-step, Naruto makes his return to Konoha after a long 10 years of training with Jiraiya and the toads of Mount Myoboku. Naruto sighed as he continued his walk towards Konoha. 'Hmmm. It's been a long time since I've been there. I wonder if everything has changed. Maybe Anko-chan doesn't remember me... After all we lost contact with each other four years ago when Grandpa began taking me on his missions.'

Jiraiya, walking several steps in front of Naruto, began to think about the multiple ways their return could turn out. 'I don't want to leave the brat in the village alone, but I have to consider tracking Orochimaru and that organisation he was with for a time.' Jiraiya sighed. 'How did my life become this troublesome...?'

"Hey Grandpa, how much longer 'til we get there?" Naruto impatiently asked.

"We're about 10 minutes away from the village."

"Ok! Let's pick up the pace then." Naruto began to sprint in the direction of the village.

Jiraiya sighed. "Always too eager..." Jiraiya followed and sprinted towards the village.

After two minutes of running, Naruto and Jiraiya came to a halt at the village gates. Izumo and Kotetsu stared in awe as the Toad Sannin walked through the gates. "Jiraiya-sama! Welcome back to Konoha." Kotetsu yelled out.

Jiraiya let out a large smile. "Kotetsu, Izumo, it's nice to see you again. Naruto! Don't just stand there looking like an idiot! Greet your superiors!"

Naruto sighed. "Nice to meet you..."

Kotetsu and Izumo both broke into laughter. "We already know each other Naruto, no need to be so formal," Izumo said. Naruto blushed as he put his head down in embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure the Hokage is expecting you so just go on through."

Jiraiya let out a large smile. "Thank you! I was worried about how much paperwork I'd have to fill out." Izumo and Kotetsu laughed while Naruto crossed his arms and sighed. "Naruto let's go and give the old man a greeting he'll never forget." Jiraiya pulled Naruto close to him as he whispered. "You can use 'that' move," Jiraiya whispered with a lecherous smile. Naruto gave his thumbs up and followed Jiraiya towards Hokage Tower.

**-Hokage Tower - Hokage Office-**

'Hmmm. They've finally returned. I must act surprised so they don't know that I've been watching them using _**Tomegane no Jutsu**_.' Knock. Knock. "Enter," Hiruzen yelled. Jiraiya stepped inside followed by Naruto. "Oh! Jiraiya! Naruto! Welcome back and just before the Chuunin exams as promised." Both Naruto and Jiraiya grinned with dangerous looks in their eyes. Hiruzen was getting worried. "Hey… Are you two alright?"

Naruto formed a seal. "_**Oiroke no Jutsu**_". POOF! As the puff of smoke from Naruto's jutsu cleared a female shadow could be seen. As the smoke finally dissipated a beautiful, naked young woman appeared. Her long blonde hair was separated down the centre and flowed down her shoulders. As she leaned forward she pressed her breasts together. "Ho-ka-ge-kun," she teased as she winked. Overcome by surprise and lust, Hiruzen flew off his chair backwards as a gush of blood shot out of his nose. Jiraiya, not ready, did the same and slipped. POOF! Naruto cancelled his jutsu and laughed as hard as he could while both of the older men tried to regain their composure and wiped the blood off their noses. "I got you good Hokage-jiisan!"

Jiraiya stood up and hit Naruto across the head. "Naruto! I didn't give you the signal yet you little brat!" Naruto only laughed harder at his grandpa's reaction.

Hiruzen, already calm, sighed. "Jiraiya… I can see that some of your traits have already rubbed off on him. Only you could create a jutsu like that." Jiraiya protested saying it was Naruto that invented the jutsu but Hiruzen ignored him. "And you Naruto…" Hiruzen sighed again. 'He really has grown up to look like Minato.' Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out a hitai-ate, bearing the symbol of the Leaf Village, and handed it to Naruto. "From this day forth you shall be a Konoha shinobi and join Team Kakashi. They haven't been able to participate in the Chuunin exams for nearly three years now since Uchiha Sasuke deserted the village."

'Orochimaru... Even now you still cause problems for the village.' Jiraiya turned towards Naruto. "Hmmm. Kakashi's team aye? This arrangement should be perfect then. Well Naruto now that you're all set I'll be heading off again." Naruto nodded with a serious expression. "I'll try and visit every now and then. Hiruzen-sensei, please take care of this brat for me. He can tell you all about his techniques and take it from me, he's not kidding." With that Jiraiya vanished.

'That Jiraiya… I bet he's off to a hot spring, enjoying himself.' Hiruzen stared at Naruto. "So Naruto, what techniques do you know?" Hiruzen stood up in shock as Naruto listed his techniques, including the _**Fuuton: Rasengan**_, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_, wind nature manipulation, and he has even mastered Senjutsu to a substantial degree. "That's very impressive Naruto. I never would have thought that you would apply nature manipulation to _**Rasengan**_. What of your history? Has Jiraiya told you anything yet?"

"I know who my parents were and about the demon inside me. I've mastered using its chakra to the point that I can form two tails."

"I see. Then you should also know that these facts are S-class secrets that only you can talk about so if anyone gives you trouble I want you to send them to me."

"There's no need. I've lived in the village for five years before I left so I'm used to it now."

'Amazing… He's suffered so much yet he is so forgiving.' Hiruzen sighed. "Well let's sort out your home now. Do you mind being roommates with one of your new teammates?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Who is it Hokage-jiisan?"

Hiruzen smiled. "You may enter!" The door flung open and a purple-haired woman entered the office. She wore a dark purple, sleeveless shirt with a black mini-skirt and black tights that extend to her lower thighs underneath it. Her hitai-ate was wrapped around her forehead. "Anko, greet you new roommate."

Anko turned her head to face Naruto. A sharp grin appeared and she looked at Naruto with scorn and anger in her eyes. Naruto's legs froze up as he recalled what Jiraiya said.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto sat with his legs crossed as he slowly fell asleep during Jiraiya's lecture on women._

_Jiraiya hit Naruto's head. "Naruto! If you remember nothing else from this lecture, remember this. When you anger a woman she will look at you with a lot of hate in her eyes and in these situations your best options are to run or apologise to her like a dog."_

_-Flashback End- _

"A-An-Anko-chan... L-lo-long time n-no see..." Naruto stuttered as fear of retribution was overcoming his mind. 'Ah crap! She's totally pissed at me for not keeping in contact like I promised. But I told her why I couldn't contact her for the last four years... I hope she's not serious about hurting me...' Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact with you for the past four years!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Anko fell into a fit of laughter. "It's about time! I thought I'd have to torture that apology out of you. Welcome back to Konoha, Naruto-kun."

Naruto **sighed** as he fell to the ground due to his now weak knees. "It's great to be back Anko-chan. Please take care of me while I live with you."

Hiruzen smiled. "Anko, take Naruto home and show him around the village. I'm sure Naruto has forgotten a lot since he's last been here."

Anko nodded. "Naruto let's get going. You've got a lot of talking to do about these past four years."

Naruto got up to his feet and turned to Hiruzen. "Okay. Hokage-jiisan, thanks for everything." Anko then left the office followed by Naruto.

Hiruzen looked at the two youths from his window joyfully as the two slowly disappeared into the crowd. 'I didn't know these two knew each other. Looks like things worked out for the best.'

**********

* * *

**

Glossary

_**Tomegane no Jutsu**_ = Telescope Technique

_**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ = Sexy Technique

_**Fuuton: Rasengan**_ = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ = Shadow Clone Technique

_**Rasengan**_ = Spiralling Sphere


	3. First Day Back and Meeting the Team

**Introduction**

Longest chapter I've done so far. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Please review it and forward any ideas you might have for the story. I'm always open to suggestions.

**

* * *

**********

Style Guide

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**" = Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**' = Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: First Day Back and Meeting the Team**

**-Streets of Konoha-**

Naruto and Anko caught the eyes of many villagers as they walked down the street. Despite his 10 year absence the villagers still recognised him and looked on as he and the orphan, Anko, walked towards their apartment. "So Naruto-kun, what did you get up to these past four years? I was surprised when in your last letter you said that I wouldn't be able to contact you until you came back to the village," Anko curiously asked.

Naruto placed his thumb and index finger on his chin as he began to think. "Let's see... I mastered Senjutsu while training at Mount Myoboku, and then Grandpa decided it was time for me to go travelling with him. For the first year Grandpa took me to Sunagakure to train me in using my wind nature manipulation and incorporating it into my father's jutsu, _**Rasengan**_. The rest of the time until now was spent perfecting Senjutsu and wind manipulation jutsus while we were trailing an organisation that Grandpa's old friend had been a part of. He didn't tell me anything about it though so I spent most of my time just training." Anko nodded. "What about you Anko-chan? Why did that Uchiha whatever desert the village?"

Anko sighed. "It all happened during the Chuunin exam from three years ago... A missing-nin came to the village looking for Sasuke, offering him enough power to accomplish his goals. Sasuke, being the power hungry bastard he is, was quick to accept the offer and they took off. Good riddance if you ask me. All the bastard ever did was cause problems with his lust for power. It's best you don't badmouth the bastard around our other teammate and sensei though. They took his betrayal really hard and blame it on themselves."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't see why they would but okay. I'll keep quiet about it for the team's sake." Anko sighed in relief, remembering how outgoing and aggressive Naruto was when speaking. The rest of the trip to their apartment was spent with Naruto filling Anko in on all his skills and adventures for the four years they weren't in contact.

**-Anko's Apartment Building-**

After an interesting 45 minutes of walking to Anko's apartment, Naruto had only one thought in his mind as both he and Anko climbed up the stairs to her apartment. 'I wonder how this will work out. Will we each have our own rooms? Will we share a room with two beds? Maybe we will share the same bed.' As Naruto thought about the different options, each becoming more and more perverted, a little bit of blood began to run down his nose. Trapped in thought, Naruto failed to realise that he was still climbing a flight of stairs. As more time passed he began to lose track of his feet and he stumbled upon a step, resulting in him falling and rolling down that section of the stairs.

As Anko rushed to his side to see if he was okay she noticed the blood running from his nose. Her eyes began to twitch and a maniacal, almost evil, grin began to develop. She grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Hey Naruto-kun, you wouldn't be thinking about anything perverted just because we're sharing an apartment now are you?" As Naruto began to comprehend his situation he noticed the maniacal grin and piercing stares Anko was giving him. "Well are you?" Anko shouted.

Chills ran down Naruto's spine as he tried to summon the courage to answer, knowing that remaining silent wasn't in his best interest. "Um… N-not at all A-Anko-chan, I tripped over the step because I'm r-really tired from a long day of travelling. Honest!"

Anko maintained her current expression as she let go of his collar and leaned in to his ear. "That's a shame. We could've had so much fun." Naruto's eyes widened at what he had just heard. Anko enjoyed having power over him by playing with his perverted nature, knowing that having Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, and self-proclaimed number one pervert, as a grandfather must've had an influence on him. She got up and continued to walk up the stairs towards her door, slowly swaying her hips.

As Naruto stepped inside the apartment he slowly looked around, taking in his new home bit by bit. The home wasn't amazing, but it wasn't run down either. It was humble; the room contained a simple couch, a table with four chairs, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom. "Hey! Why is there only one bedroom?"

Anko laughed. "When I bought this apartment I didn't know I'd have a roommate. I guess we'll just share the room." Anko licked her lips as she once again donned her maniacal grin.

Naruto gulped. "But are you sure because from what I see there's only one bed? It may be big but what if I do something perverted, aren't you worried?"

Suddenly a cut appeared on Naruto's right cheek and a kunai was lodged in the wall behind him. "If you do anything perverted while I sleep, you will experience a lot more pain than just that cut on your cheek. Got it?"

Naruto fell to the ground as he shook in fear. 'Grandpa was right... Women are scary.' He looked as Anko took the kunai from the wall. "Got it. No perverted stuff while you sleep."

Anko smiled as she watched Naruto slowly get back on his feet. "That's a good boy." After that little misunderstanding Anko proceeded to cook dinner while Naruto set the table. She felt like cooking a big dinner tonight, and luckily she did. She stared in awe as Naruto shovelled nearly six full servings into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. 'I don't think we should eat out... With our earnings as Genin we won't be able to pay for everything he eats...' The night was spent by both of them catching up with each other because like Naruto, Anko was an outcast in the village due to her being an orphan and her obsession with torture didn't help either.

After a few hours both Naruto and Anko decided it was time to call it a night as they both had to be at Training Ground 7 at 6am for Team 7's usual training. As Naruto suspected, Anko liked to move around a lot in her sleep to get comfortable. She had kicked his leg several times and brought her elbow to his face at least twice. 'Will she ever stop squirming around? Starting tomorrow night I sleep on the couch...' As he kept repeating his thoughts Anko turned to face Naruto and draped her arm across Naruto's chest and placed her leg over Naruto's. Naruto began to blush crimson red as he felt her head dig into his shoulder. 'At least she stopped squirming around.' Finally, Naruto had fallen asleep.

As sunlight began to fill the room Anko struggled to open her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She began squirming and noticed that she was embracing something warm. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and stared in shock as she realised what, or more specifically who, she hugging. It was a sleeping Naruto. A slight blush began to develop. 'He's really cute when he's sleeping and he's really nice too. I might have to ask him to take me on a date one day.' Anko then grinned. 'If he refuses I'll just torture him.' Noticing the time she quickly woke Naruto up and told him to get ready as she rushed into the bathroom.

**-7:45am. Training Ground 7-**

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Naruto snickered as he finally gave in to his impatience. Anko sighed. "It's one thing if one is late, but when both of them are late something is definitely going on."

Anko massaged her temples as she remembered an important detail. 'I forgot about Kakashi-sensei's tendency to be late to everything. Sakura must've remembered to get here 2 hours after the actual set time. This all Naruto's fault... Why did I have to be distracted when I woke up this morning?'

Moments later a pink-haired girl walked towards them. She wore a basic red top with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. Her hitai-ate was wrapped around her head like a headband. Following her was a silver-haired man with his hitai-ate covering his left eye. He wore a simple Jounin uniform with an additional ANBU iron guard gloves. They both approached Naruto and Anko. Kakashi scanned the boy as he walked across. He commended the boy's common sense in choosing simple ninja gear. Naruto wore ANBU-style black pants and sandals, and his top was a simple black sleeveless shirt. His hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead. Kakashi scratched the back of his head as Sakura sighed. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

"Bullshit Kakashi-sensei!" Anko yelled. "Every time we have a training session you rock up at least two hours late!"

"Now, now Anko, let's just get training started, but first introductions are in order." He turned to face Naruto. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, Jounin rank." He then gestured Sakura to do so also.

Sakura stepped forward. "I'm Haruno Sakura, Genin rank, I specialise in medical jutsu and I'm the apprentice of Tsunade the Slug Sannin."

Naruto got up from the rock he was sitting on. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Genin rank, I have skills in Senjutsu, wind nature jutsus, and I'm also the apprentice and adopted grandson of Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. Nice to meet you guys."

Sakura's widened. "Really? You're grandfather is my Master's former teammate? That's awesome!"

Kakashi coughed to get his team's attention. "Now that we're all introduced why don't we get started? Since its Naruto's first day on the team we'll do a repeat of the bell test." Both Sakura and Anko smiled. "Anko, Sakura, I want you two to explain to Naruto what this test involves over the next 15 minutes and find out more about his skills to organise strategies, and as always come at me with intention to kill."

Anko smirked. "Are you sure that's a good idea Kakashi-sensei? We're not the same as we were three years ago."

"Don't worry Anko, I won't take it easy like last time."

Anko snorted. "Let's go guys, we need to get ready." Both Naruto and Sakura followed her lead towards the training posts. The 15 minutes were spent wisely as Naruto informed them of what he could do. He also said that he'd rather not use Senjutsu as it took too long to get ready. The three Genin walked back towards Kakashi, who was now reading his signature 'Icha-Icha Paradise' novel.

Kakashi closed his book and placed it in his pouch. He then lifted his hitai-ate to reveal what made him known as Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, the Sharingan. "Begin!" POOF! Kakashi disappeared.

**********

* * *

**

Glossary

_**Rasengan**_ = Spiralling Sphere


	4. The Bell Test and Chuunin Exams

**Introduction**

Well, here's the next chapter. There's a bit of fun with this one during the bell test so hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.

**

* * *

**

**Style Guide**

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**" = Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**' = Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Bell Test and Chuunin Exams**

**-Training Ground 7-**

Naruto, Anko and Sakura were panting heavily as the hours had passed. Only Naruto was able to get a good shot on Kakashi in the past three hours. "Anko-chan, Sakura, I think we should go at him all together now. Taking turns isn't working that well."

Still panting, Anko nodded her head. "I agree with Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei is too strong for us individually. Sakura, you provide support as Naruto-kun and I charge at Kakashi-sensei." Anko giggled. "Naruto-kun, use that technique you learned from Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto grinned. "Awesome, Kakashi-sensei won't know what'll hit him. On the count of three we go." Anko and Sakura nodded. "One. Two. Three!" The three Genin jumped off the tree and rushed at the Jounin. Naruto approached first with a roundhouse kick to his head. Kakashi merely ducked, allowing Naruto to fly above him. As he ducked he saw two kunai flying at him and threw two shurikens to avert their paths. Anko then charged at him with a barrage of punches and kicks, pushing him back slowly as he blocked each strike. While this was going on, Sakura had thrown shurikens and kunai of her own at the Copy Ninja. Too busy dodging and blocking the frontal assault, he failed to detect Naruto as he closed up behind him. "_**Sennen Goroshi**_," Naruto yelled as he stabbed Kakashi's anus with his index and middle fingers. Naruto applied a large amount of chakra into the strike, causing Kakashi to fly several feet off the ground and out of the forest clearing.

Anko laughed as Sakura watched in horror. 'That move is dangerous... It's best not to make an enemy out of Naruto. Anko can keep him...' Anko and Naruto then rushed into the forest in pursuit of Kakashi, Sakura followed them shortly afterwards.

Kakashi was still recovering from the pain as he jumped out of the tree. 'I can't believe I fell for that... Jiraiya-sama must have taught that to him during their training. I guess it's about time to finish this test. Also, I want to finish the novel.' Kakashi proceeded to hide in the forest and waited to ambush his incoming team. "_**Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu**_," Kakashi sank into the ground.

When Naruto and his teammates reached the area that Kakashi had landed in they realised that he was nowhere to be seen. Sakura looked left, right, up, and back. She found nothing. She tightened her gloves. "Stand back guys," she said as she charged huge amounts of chakra into her fist. She then punched the ground, releasing all the chakra as contact was made. The ground had split, pieces of the ground were flying in every direction and Kakashi could only look at his team in horror as Sakura was smirking. "I got you Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto quickly spotted Kakashi and had begun to charging his chakra. "_**Fuuton: Rasengan**_," Naruto attempted to hit Kakashi with the ball of wind-infused chakra in his palm. He missed and hit the ground as Kakashi narrowly jumped out of the way. "Shit," Naruto cursed as the ground he hit had been ravaged and torn to shreds by his jutsu.

As Kakashi landed, Anko snuck behind him undetected. "_**Katon: Karyu Endan**_," Anko said as she made the necessary hand seals. A flaming dragon was blown out of her mouth and crashed into the surprised Kakashi. Anko did not stop there. She approached the recovering Kakashi and performed a roundhouse kick and simultaneously swiped the two bells hanging from his belt. "Kakashi-sensei, you lose," Anko teased as she shook the bells in her hands.

Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate down to cover his Sharingan and sighed. "To be beaten by three Genin... I even suffered from _**Sennen Goroshi**_," Kakashi whined. He then looked up to see his team, all laughing. "Okay. Naruto your teamwork with Sakura and Anko was excellent. Sakura, tell Tsunade-sama that I hate her... Since it's now late in the afternoon we will call it a day and you guys can have the day off tomorrow to get to know each other." Kakashi shunshined away from the destroyed forest in fear of being punished if caught there.

Naruto fell off his feet and lied down as he tried to catch his breath. Anko followed his lead and fell right next to him. Sakura merely stood up observing the blonde youth before her. "Hey Naruto, if you're not busy tomorrow let's all hang out as a team to get to know each other better. Anko, you have to come too. We should learn as much as possible about Naruto before the Chuunin exams."

Anko laughed. "Sakura, I already know Naruto-kun fairly well. We've been friends since we were five years old. Hell, he pretty much lives with me now."

Sakura was shocked at the revelation. "Eh! But Anko don't you only have one bedroom and bed in your apartment?" Anko nodded. "Don't tell me... A-are you guys sleeping together...?" Anko nodded again while Naruto chuckled nervously. Sakura yelled out as loud as she could. "Naruto! You better not do anything perverted to Anko!"

"Sakura... I woke up practically all over him this morning," Anko teased, causing Naruto to feel nervous.

That was the last straw for Sakura. "You pervert!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto across the forest and back towards Training Ground 7.

Anko laughed as hard as she could while she held her stomach in pain. Naruto got up and slowly walked back to the apartment as he heard the screams of a steaming Sakura. 'Best not to get her angry... I could die... My teammates are dangerous...'

**-Later that night. Anko/Naruto's Apartment-**

Anko was enjoying a hot bath while Naruto was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Despite Anko's tomboyish and hyperactive exterior, she couldn't fight her feminine side. 'He was so cool today. Who knew that someone could be so skilled and yet so silly at the same time? It must be Jiraiya-sama's influence. I wonder if he likes me... It's still too early to ask him on a date, he'll think I'm easy... And this morning was...' Anko blushed as she remembered how she woke up.

Done with the dishes, Naruto was sitting on the couch thinking about how tonight was going to work. 'I think it's best if I sleep on the couch from now on. I barely got any sleep last night because Anko-chan wouldn't stop moving. Also I don't want to wake up to a pissed off Anko because I did something stupid in my sleep... She is pretty cute though. She may be aggressive but deep down she must be nice since she accepts me as a friend even though I told her about the Kyubi.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Anko-chan, why are you so nice to me?" A five year old Naruto asked Anko._

"_Why not? You seem like a fun person to be around. I don't know why everyone in the village seems to hate you."_

_Naruto placed his hand over his seal and frowned. "You may hate me after I tell you the reason... But I have the Kyubi sealed in me. The Yondaime Hokage sealed it in me since it couldn't be defeated."_

_Anko smiled and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That's no reason to hate anyone Naruto-kun. You're only the jail, not the demon."_

_-Flashback End-_

As Naruto kept thinking about Anko he started to get drowsy after a long day. The bell test had worn him out.

When Anko finally got out of the bathroom Naruto was sitting on the couch. "Hey Naruto-kun, let's go to sleep. We've had a long day. Naruto-kun?" He was already asleep. She sighed. 'Damn... And here I was hoping to snuggle with him again tonight.' She pulled out a spare blanket from the cupboard and covered Naruto with it.

"Hmmm. It's so... warm..." Naruto mumbled as he pulled the blanket and accidently Anko closer.

Anko blushed and panicked. 'What do I do!' She tried to loosen his grip but to no avail. She sighed. 'I guess I should just go with the flow.' Anko lifted the blanket and sat next to Naruto before pulling the blanket over herself and Naruto. 'It'll be an interesting morning that's for sure.' She chuckled and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

The morning arrived quickly for the two roommates. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the morning light. Naruto looked around, realising that the lights were still on from last night and that there was a blanket over him. He tried to stand up but something was holding his legs down. An object was on his lap and he couldn't move. He lifted the blanket to see what was holding him down. He looked on in surprise and smiled. It was Anko. She rested her head on his lap to sleep. "Anko-chan, wake up. It's 10 o'clock already," he softly said as he nudged Anko.

Anko rubbed her eyes as they adjusted. "Okay..." Anko rolled over to her other shoulder and she found herself facing Naruto's stomach. She began to blush. "Um... How did I end up here?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Um... I don't know... You were already like this when I woke up..."

More embarrassed, Anko got up and sat beside Naruto. 'I thought I sat next to him before I slept, not sleep on his lap... But I guess it's not too bad.' She stood up and walked towards the light switch, not wanting to waste more electricity. "Don't worry about it Naruto, it's nice sleeping like that. You're quite warm you know?" Anko teased while Naruto only felt more embarrassed.

Naruto blushed as the words passed through her lips. "Sure..." Naruto stood up to stretch his arms. 'She took this quite well. Maybe dating her won't be so bad after all. But I should wait 'til we've gotten to know each other better. Rushing into this might make her mad... It never worked for Grandpa since he always came home with a blazing hand imprint on his face when he went looking for girls...' He walked towards the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. From that point on, life was going to get interesting for him and his roommate.

**-Two months later. Chuunin Exams Waiting Room-**

Naruto, Anko and Sakura stood together as the room slowly began to fill up with Genin teams from all Nations. Sakura spotted an unusual team and called out to them. "Ino!"

The blonde-haired Yamanaka turned to see her best friend. "Sakura! " She ran to Team 7 with her team.

Sakura found the team approaching to be unusual. "Ino, why is Kiba on your team with Chouji?"

Ino sighed. "It's because Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino all became Chuunins after the last exam. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei thought it would be best if the remainder of Team 10 and 8 just teamed up for this exam." Ino then noticed Naruto. "Sakura, who is that blonde guy over there with you?"

Sakura turned to face Naruto and back towards Ino. "Oh, that's Naruto. He's the new addition to Team 7. He left Konoha when he was five years old to train with his grandfather." She turned to face Naruto. "Naruto come over here."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Ino closely analysed the cute blonde standing before her. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you." She pointed to Kiba and Chouji who arrogantly ignored Naruto. "Those two over there are Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji."

Suddenly the door slammed closed and a scarred man stood before them. "Attention please, my name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be the proctor of the first stage of this year's Chuunin Exams. If you'll all follow me we can start the written exam." He walked into the room behind him and directed the Genin teams to their seats. "The exam will consist of 10 questions. You will complete the first nine questions infront of you in the time provided and then the 10th question will be revealed later. If you are caught cheating you will be given a zero and better luck next year. Begin!"

**********

* * *

**

Glossary

_**Sennen Goroshi**_ = Thousand Years of Death

_**Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu**_ = Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique

_**Fuuton: Rasengan**_ = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere

_**Katon: Karyu Endan**_ = Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile


	5. Chuunins At Last

**Introduction**

Here's the next chapter guys. I'm really on a roll this week by releasing three chapters as I'll have exams and assignments over the next two weeks that might slow down the updating process. So hopefully you guys enjoy it and, like always, please review and feel free to make sugestions.

**

* * *

**********

Style Guide

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**" = Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**' = Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

* * *

****

Chapter 5: Chuunins At Last

**-Chuunin Exams. Written Exam-**

Ibiki observed the Genins as the sixth team was kicked out of the exam because one of their teammates had been caught cheating five times. 'There's not that many left now… We may be able to cut this year's exam short at this rate.' Ibiki glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly time to reveal the 10th question.

Naruto sat nervously in his chair, staring at the blank exam in front of him. 'Why didn't Grandpa ever teach me this stuff? I can't answer a single one here… I would cheat but I've never been good at sneaking… I hope Anko-chan and Sakura have more success than I do.'

"Candidate No. 19! Take your team and leave!" Ibiki sighed as yet another team was kicked out. Now only four teams had remained. He once again glanced at the clock. He raised his arm. "Okay! Put your pencils down!" He chuckled at the various sighs of relief that came from the remaining candidates. "I now give you the option to accept the 10th question or back out and try again next year. If you decide to accept, be warned that if you get the 10th question wrong you and your team will not only fail but remain as Genin for the rest of your shinobi careers." Several candidates voiced their disapproval of the situation.

A young Genin, no older than 13 years of age, stood up to protest. "What the fuck is that meant to mean? You mean that the first nine questions were pointless? That's bullshit!"

Ibiki analysed the boy's appearance. He wore long gray pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He had a long blue scarf that extended to the ground and his hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead. 'That must be the Third's grandson, Konohamaru. I'm surprised to see him here.' He raised his hand and pointed at Konohamaru. "Every year I present this question to the Genin that enter this room, and every year I'm asked the same thing by an arrogant prick. You'd do well to learn not to raise your voice at me Konohamaru-sama." Chills ran down Konohamaru's spine as Ibiki's cold voice and expression had forced him to sit down. "Now then what is your answer?"

Naruto slammed his fist into the desk in front of him and stared at Ibiki. "Just get this over with Morino-san. I have bette-," Naruto is cut off as Anko punched him in the face to shut him up as he was insulting her idol for torture and interrogations.

Frustrated by the two outbursts, Ibiki just wanted to give the brats to the next proctor. "Fine, since you all decided to stay and take the 10th question we will begin." Ibiki gave a long, drawn out sigh. "You all pass!"

Silence hit the room. All of the candidates were shocked at what had just occurred. "By choosing to take the 10th question, you have all shown your determination and resolve to never give up no matter the situation. While retreat is a big part of being a shinobi, it is important to have a strong desire to complete the task at hand. Congratulations. All of you are to report here at noon tomorrow. Dismissed," Ibiki said before he shunshined away. The remaining candidates were all too stunned to move. They were taken by surprise when the announcement was made. After a few seconds, Team 7 and the combined Team 8 and 10 left the room together followed by Team Konohamaru.

**-Anko/Naruto's Apartment-**

"What a weird result to the exam..." Anko complained. "There are only 16 Genins left... Less than half of what was left when we last did the exam. The second stage will have to be changed because there aren't enough people to go in the Forest of Death."

Naruto listened quietly as he thought about what the second stage may involve. He had never participated in the Chuunin Exams but Anko had told him a lot of what each stage involved. "Anko-chan, is it possible that the second stage will be skipped and we will proceed straight to the third stage? I mean from what I remember, you told me that there were eight matches in the first round of the tournament."

Anko thought about what Naruto just said and it was highly probable. "That's probably what will happen. We will see tomorrow I guess. Let's just go to sleep."

Naruto walked over to the couch and began to get the blanket ready. "Goodnight Anko-chan."

Anko walked over to Naruto and angrily glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? You're sleeping inside and there's no discussion."

Naruto looked up towards. "But I like sleeping on the couch Anko-chan. This way you have your space and I can't possible do something stupid."

Anko clenched her fist as the words left Naruto's mouth. "Fine! Suit yourself then." Anko turned and slammed the door behind her.

Naruto stared at the door for a while. 'Yikes! What got into her? I guess it's best to let her sleep it over. I must've done something wrong.' Naruto switched the lights off and lied down on the couch as he slowly fell asleep.

Anko sat in the bed throwing several kunai at the wall in front of her, adding several holes to the ones already there. 'That idiot... He doesn't know how much he means to me...' When Anko ran out of kunai she lied down and tried to sleep.

**-Next day at 2pm. Chuunin Exams Waiting Room-**

The candidates eagerly awaited the arrival of the Hokage and Kazekage as they would be the ones to announce the next round. "Wait the hell is taking Grandpa so long!" Konohamaru complained as he was becoming impatient.

Naruto stared at the boy. 'That boy is far too spoiled to be a shinobi... But I agree with him... Hokage-jiisan is taking way too long!' Anko was getting impatient too as she started to fiddle with one of her kunai. Sakura noticed both her teammates and prayed that the Hokage would arrive before her teammates lost control. Sakura looked around the room and realised that the other candidates were getting impatient too.

The door behind them opened and everyone turned to see the arrival of the Hokage and Kazekage. Hiruzen walked in followed by his fellow Kage, who seems to be holding a box. Hiruzen faced the candidates with a grin while the Kazekage merely looked at them uninterested. "I'm sorry I'm late everyone. I got caught up with something important and the Kazekage waited for me to arrive before entering the room."

Konohamaru pointed at his grandfather. "What the hell Grandpa! I bet you forgot all about us and went to a hot spring!" Before he could continue Moegi and Udon pulled him down.

Naruto stood up. "Yeah, I agree with the brat Hokage-jiisan! If you weren't at a hot spring you were probably in your office reading the latest 'Icha-Icha Paradise' novel that Grandpa gave you when we got back to the village!"

Hiruzen grimaced as Naruto guessed what had held him up. 'Damn! That Jiraiya tells Naruto too much...' Hiruzen coughed. "Now, since there are less than half of the contestants that we expected I've decided to change the final stage of this year's Chuunin Exams. Each of you will be fighting one opponent and promotions will be decided by fighting ability and strategy. You will each draw a number from the box held by the Kazekage." One by one the candidates stood up and drew a number. When each candidate had an opponent they were ordered to meet at the stadium in 30 minutes.

As the candidates left, Naruto remained in the room. Naruto walked up to Hiruzen and the Kazekage. "How are you doing Kazekage-sama?"

The Kazekage turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, I had a feeling you'd be here." He then turned to face Hiruzen. "Hiruzen-san, you've got one unpredictable shinobi here. He's done a lot to help my son, Gaara, when he was living in Sunagakure with Jiraiya-san."

Hiruzen smiled. "Jiraiya has told me what happened. Has Gaara calmed down yet?"

"Yes. Thanks to Naruto he is able to communicate with his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, again." He turned to face Naruto. "Naruto I look forward to seeing your match."

Naruto grinned. "Of course! I'll teach that brat what it means to be a shinobi." Naruto left the room as the two Kages continued their discussion about this year's candidates.

**-Konoha Stadium-**

Hiruzen stared at the candidates. "The first match will commence immediately. Naruto! Konohamaru! Step forward. The rest of you wait at the stands to be called." Hiruzen then shunshined to the stands and sat next to the Kazekage.

Genma Shiranui then stepped forward and waited for the other candidates to leave. Once the last of them had left Genma raised his arm. "Uzumaki Naruto, ready?" Naruto nodded. "Sarutobi Konohamaru, ready?" He nodded. "Begin!" He then shunshined to the where the other candidates were waiting.

Konohamaru instantly charged at Naruto with a barrage of punches and kicks. Naruto dodged each one with ease. "Stay still, damn it!" Konohamaru backflipped to the other side of the stadium and threw several kunai and shurikens at Naruto.

Naruto showed of his speed as he dodged each one and threw a set of his own shurikens. "You're too predictable brat. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_," two clones appeared behind Naruto and they began to form a _**Rasengan**_ in each of Naruto's hands. Naruto charged at Konohamaru and slammed the first one into the ground, causing several pieces of the ground to fly into the air. Naruto then chose the biggest piece and slammed the second _**Rasengan**_ into it. Several small shards of rocks flew at Konohamaru as Naruto shattered the large rock. Konohamaru was unable to dodge them in time and was hit by several shards.

Konohamaru struggled to get up as Naruto pinned him to the ground and punched him in the chest with all his might. Konohamaru was in a lot of pain. "Damn you... I'll beat you... I-I'm gonna be the Hokage someday. Ebisu-sensei is training me to be the Hokage as fast as possible!"

Naruto punched Konohamaru again. "You think there's an easy way to achieve the rank? Don't make me laugh. Me defeating you here by using merely two jutsus already shows that the training you receive is trash. To become the Hokage you need to work hard. Work hard to beat me first. After that you can talk about replacing Hokage-jiisan." Naruto turned left the stadium as Genma named him the winner.

One by one the matches ended. Anko defeated the sand shinobi and Sakura defeated Udon. Due to their experience, the members of Teams 8 and 10 also one their matches. Hiruzen stepped forward to announce who would be promoted to Chuunin. "This has been the shortest Chuunin Exam ever held in Konoha and I must thank Ibiki for that. Now step forward as I call your name. Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Inuzuka Kiba! Congratulations, you are all promoted to the rank of Chuunin due to your ability to create strategies during combat. The rest of you, better luck next year." The newly promoted Chuunins all celebrated together at Chouji's favourite barbeque restaurant and they invited the other people from their class that were promoted in previous exams. Naruto was introduced to each of them and got along well with Nara Shikamaru but found Aburame Shino to be weird. As it got late Naruto and Anko decided go home after an eventful day.

**********

* * *

**

Glossary

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ = Shadow Clone Technique

_**Rasengan**_ = Spiralling Sphere


	6. Hidden Emotions

**Introduction**

Ok so some of you guys have said that my chapters are too short so I did this one a little more than twice as much. I'll have to organise my time more if this is the length you guys want but for now read it, hopefully enjoy it, and review.

* * *

**Style Guide**

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**"= Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**'= Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Hidden Emotions**

**-Streets of Konoha-**

As the darkness of the night enveloped the streets of Konoha, Naruto and Anko slowly walked home as they were overcome by thoughts. They were promoted to Chuunins and had just left the party held for them and others that were promoted by the other members of the Konoha 12. As they walked they were once again the victims of several glares of disgust and hate from the villagers. Noticing the glares Naruto walked on frowning and in deep thought as Anko followed no more than one metre away from him. Naruto was unsure what to do as his feelings were developing. 'Anko-chan is right behind me and I have every chance to ask her out on a date. But the environment is so unsettling with these bastards glaring at us… Man I wish this village would just leave us alone. We didn't do anything wrong so why do they hate us so much. I can understand if they hate me but why Anko-chan too? Is it because I live with her that she receives this treatment...? Maybe I should ask Hokage-jiisan to give me a separate apartment after all… I don't want to see her sad…'

Following behind him was the depressed Anko. She was excited about her promotion but upon the announcement she didn't receive any applause but rather comments of anger and hate towards Naruto and herself. She had never thought that one night could be so eventful that she would be so happy yet at the same time emotionally distressed.

_-Flashback-_

_Hiruzen stood before the crowd gathered to announce who the newly promoted Chuunins would be. The crowd stood there restless as they knew the results from the unusually swift exam. Several whispers had reached the ears of Hiruzen. Names had been called out. Demon... Demon whore... Monster... And much more, all of them directed at Naruto and Anko who were both to be officially promoted tonight. These words had troubled him but they would not distract him from his duty as the Hokage and present them with their rightfully earned rank. He coughed to grab the attention of the civilian crowd and the murmuring shinobi gathered behind him so that he could address them. "As some of you may already know, this year's Chuunin Exam has been remarkably short in comparison to previous years. What would normally take two months to complete has taken less than a week due to Ibiki's passion for separating the weak from the strong with his unique first stage of the exam. Though rest assured, the newly promoted Chuunins are without a doubt some of the strongest shinobi of their generation and must, therefore, be recognised as such."_

_Naruto fidgeted with a kunai as he waited for Hiruzen to finish his speech. "Damn... I never knew Hokage-jiisan could be so talkative..." Sakura didn't take the comment lightly as she knew that her Master had great respect for the veteran Hokage. "Hokage-jiisan! Just finish up already!" Naruto called out. Not willing to allow the disrespect to continue, Sakura punched Naruto with all her might without pouring chakra into her fist drawing out a large groan in pain from the overly brash blonde. Both Anko and Sakura became embarrassed when the shinobi mass turned to look at the source of the disruption._

_Hiruzen clenched his fists as one of his veins began to show. 'Will that boy ever give me a day of peace...?' Hiruzen coughed once again. "As I was saying, these new candidates deserve your utmost respect." Hiruzen turned to face the shinobi. "Step forward as I call your name. Yamanaka Ino!" Ino stepped forward without hesitation and the crowd roared in happiness._

"_Ino-hime!" A blonde man called out as he ran towards her. "Ino-hime you finally made it! I'm proud of you." He said as he pulled the beautiful blonde into a tight embrace and rubbed their cheeks together._

_Ino struggled out of the man's embrace. "Dad! You're embarrassing me in front of everyone!" She squirmed from left to right trying to free her arms but the man would not relent._

_Hiruzen looked on in annoyance. More veins began to show on his forehead as anger was taking over. Patience was always one of his strengths as being the Hokage was not a walk in the park but to be publically interrupted, he would not stand for it. "Inoichi! Let go of your daughter so that I may continue announcing the new Chuunins! If you do not let go in five seconds I will personally order Ibiki to have 'fun' with you!"_

_Ibiki smirked at the comment and Inoichi turned pale. He had heard the stories of how Ibiki's 'patients' always left the interrogation room as different people. He then cooperatively released his daughter and rejoined his fellow Jounins, sitting next to the remaining members of his generation's Ino-Shika-Cho team. "My apologies Hokage-sama…"_

_Ino sighed in relief and looked to the rest of the Genins. She saw the other candidates giggling at her. Now blushing crimson red she pointed at them. "What! You got a problem!" The crowd was now laughing at the antics of the Yamanaka Clan._

_Hiruzen coughed once to settle the crowd. 'I'm getting way too old for this... It's about time I step down anyway. Tsunade should be able to take my place with ease.' "Continuing from before I was interrupted by the amazingly eccentric Inoichi... Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura step forward!" The three shinobi stepped forward with smiles and waved at the roaring crowd. 'I have a bad feeling about what's coming next...' Hiruzen turned around and stared at two particular shinobi before once again addressing the crowd. "Next are Mitarashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto." The crowd fell silent. 'I knew it...' Hiruzen thought to himself as Naruto and Anko stepped forward to the podium._

"_What! You would promote the Demon and his whore?" "That whore doesn't deserve the rank if she would sleep with a Demon!" "Execute them! We don't need them in this village!" The villagers roared in unison. _

_Naruto was not bothered by the comments but Anko was deeply affected. She was already hated by the villagers as it is but being close to Naruto has made it worse for her. 'What did we do wrong...? Naruto-kun is only the container... Not the Kyuubi itself... These bastards don't deserve such a strong shinobi defending them...' Naruto noticed Anko's discomfort and couldn't help but feel guilty._

"_Hokage-sama that Demon should be banished from the village!" Another civilian yelled. Not willing to hear anymore of this, Hiruzen destroyed part of the stage he was standing on as he stomped his foot. His eyes were now filled with bloodlust and his gentle nature gone without a trace. The villagers looked at him in horror while the shinobi merely stood there unaffected. "None of you are to say another word. The law that I decreed over 15 years ago still stands and should any of you dare to abuse Uzumaki Naruto or Mitarashi Anko again, you shall be sent to the Interrogation and Torture Squad! Now this ceremony is called to an end!" The villagers walked back to their homes and stores with fear in their eyes. Never had Hiruzen reacted in such a way. He then walked over to Naruto and Anko. "Are you two ok?"_

_Naruto sighed. Naruto brought Anko into an embrace as she stared down at her feet, trying to process the outburst that had just occurred. He stared at Hiruzen with a hard look. "I'm fine Hokage-jiisan but Anko seems to be truly hurt by this outburst. I request that you assign me to a different apartment as soon as possible so that the villagers' abuse is only directed at me."_

_Hearing Naruto say those words make Anko even more depressed. Never has she received this kind of abuse from the villagers. They may have thought she was weird and made her an outcast, but never have they openly insulted and verbally abused her. She knew why this was happening: Naruto. She didn't care though. One of the very few people that had treated her normally was about to leave her and she would be alone again. "Naruto... It's fine... Really, I can handle this abuse... You experienced this kind of thing every day while in Konoha so don't worry." Anko forced her smile as she held back her tears, not wanting her closest friend to leave her. Naruto hesitantly looked away as several thoughts ran through his mind. That reaction shot Anko's emotions and thoughts into a frenzy. 'Does he not like me...? Am I that detestable...?' She was no longer able to hold her tears as they began to pour from both eyes. She embraced him even tighter, forcing him to look at her. "Please..."_

_Naruto, not wanting to sadden Anko any further placed his left hand on her head and pulled it to his chest, and used his right hand to rub her back in an attempt to calm her down. "Ok Anko-chan. I promise I'll never leave you alone." She hugged him even tighter. "It's ok Anko-chan... It's ok..." Naruto began to feel dizzy as Anko's tight hug was stopping a sufficient amount of air from entering his lungs. 'Why is she so damn strong...?'_

_Anko released her embrace and stared into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. "Thank you Naruto-kun." _

_-Flashback End-_

"Anko-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"Huh? What the hell? Where are we?"

Naruto sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Jeez. I've been calling out at you for like five minutes now... We're nearly there and you nearly walked into that wall," he said, pointing at the wall less than half a metre in front of her. "Anyways, how are you feeling now? It must've been hard receiving all of that from the villagers."

"Don't talk about it like you don't know how it feels." Anko looked up and stared at the moon. "You must've experienced this every day 10 years ago... Anyways you do know what tomorrow is, right Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not really... I lost track of dates several months ago while with Grandpa."

Anko was shocked to see the boy's ignorance. "Are you serious? Man... I can't believe you don't know what tomorrow is. I'll give you a hint. The date is October 10," Anko said as she winked at him.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "What! Tomorrow is my birthday and I forgot about it!"

"You idiot... I can't believe you forgot such an important day. I guess you're not that cool after all," Anko smirked. "Just so you know in exactly two weeks time it's also my birthday so be prepared with lots of presents by October 24. Got it?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Ok, I got it Anko-chan."

"Good, since that's all settled let's head home because we have a long day tomorrow," Anko teased him as she ran a finger down his chest.

Naruto stiffened up as he felt her finger run down his abs. "W-what do you mean? Did you plan the whole day or something?"

"Of course I did. As if I'd forget such an important event," Anko pouted as she crossed her arms. Naruto smiled. "Anyways, we really should walk home now."

Naruto shook his head once again. "Anko-chan... You really need to pay attention to your surroundings because we are home." Anko looked down at her feet embarrassed at the thought of being so ignorant to her surroundings. "Anko-chan, can you please take out the key so we can go in?"

Anko punched Naruto in the stomach and blushed embarrassed. "Just wait ok! I've had a long day! Jeez, why do I put up with you sometimes?" Naruto scratched his head and chuckled. Anko unlocked the door and motioned Naruto to go in. "Anyways, let's go in, I need a shower and you definitely need one, you smell like you came out of a pig's pen." Naruto started to sniff his armpits and then brought his face close to Anko's as he smelt her. Burning red, Anko punched Naruto with all her might, sending him flying into the couch. "What the hell are you doing you idiot? It's rude to be so close to a girl and smell her."

Naruto tried to get back on his feet but he was too disoriented. Naruto started to laugh, prompting Anko to join him. "Well we both need a shower don't we Anko-chan? Why don't you go in first and I'll go in afterwards."

Anko walked up to the couch, brought her hands onto her hips and bent over so she was eye level with Naruto. "It'd be for more fun if we went in together, don't you think?" She teased as she winked. Naruto's face began burn crimson red. Anko picked herself back up and laughed out as loud as she could, trying to hold back the tears of laughing too much. "I'm just playing around Naruto-kun. You don't have to be so worried. I'm gonna take that shower now so see you when I'm done."

Naruto, still blushing, was sitting motionless on the couch. 'Did that just happen...? I can't tell if she's serious or joking around anymore... Girls are so troublesome... God! I sound like that Shikamaru guy now!' Naruto stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the leftover food from the previous night. He placed it in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. 'Man, talking with Anko-chan makes me hungry... At this rate I might not live to see 30...'

Anko stood in the shower, enjoying the hot water crashing into her body as it released the tension in her muscles. 'Ah... this is so relaxing. The only thing better in the world than this is dango and maybe...' Anko began to blush intensely as images of a topless Naruto appeared in her head, fulfilling all of her recent fantasies. She began to drool. She raised her right hand to slowly knead her right breast as her thoughts continued. Her fingers ran past her nipple and she began to moan in pleasure. She used her left hand to knead her left breast, mirroring what she did to her right. 'God this feels good, Naruto-kun!' She continued to caress herself for several minutes, letting out several moans, before she realised what she was doing. 'Damn it! Snap out of it Anko. He doesn't even think of you that way... Does he?' Anko sighed as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She wrapped herself with the towel so that she was decent and left the bathroom. She looked into the kitchen and saw Naruto sleeping in the chair with his head on the table and an empty plate beside him. She walked up to Naruto and sat in the chair beside his. She rested her head on the table and stared at Naruto intently. Her eyes wondered from his hair to his lips as light snores escaped them. She began to blush again. 'He's so gorgeous!' She continued to stare at him until she fell asleep.

Morning came quickly for Naruto as his body clock would not allow him to sleep later than 9am. Naruto woke up rather uncomfortably as he had remained on the chair throughout the whole night. He slowly looked around as he ran one hand through his hair and the other rubbed his eyes as he tried to get the blur off of them. Once his vision was restored he stood up and stretched his limbs as he yawned. He looked back at the table and, to his horror, Anko was sleeping in the chair beside his, dressed in nothing but a towel. He blushed at the sight and was unsure if he should wake her up or escape the apartment before all of hell broke loose. He began to panic and looked from left to right trying to think of a solution. 'Damn it! Why does she do this...? What do I do? What do I do? I know!' He ran over to the bedroom and pulled out a spare blanket from the cupboard. He placed it over Anko. 'This way she can't say I was perving on her.' He then smelt a vile odour. 'Oh crap... I didn't take a shower last night because I fell asleep. I better go take one before Anko-chan wakes up and berates me for smelling like a pig.' He walked into bathroom.

30 minutes later, Naruto left the bathroom to find Anko, fully clothed, cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Oh, Naruto-kun, thanks putting the blanket over me. It was really thoughtful of you." 'To be honest I was hoping you would rip the towel of me and have your way with me.'

Naruto put his thumb up. "It's no problem Anko-chan. You can always count on me to look after you and you seemed cold with only a... With only a..." Naruto began to blush as images of a wet Anko covered by only a towel entered his mind.

Anko chuckled. "A towel? If so then yes it was cold. Ah crap! The omelettes are getting burnt!" Anko quickly flipped the omelettes in the frying pan before they were completely burnt. Naruto began to laugh. Anko pouted when she heard him laugh. She put the omelettes on a plate and crossed her arms. "Don't laugh because it's your fault and now you have to eat burnt food." Naruto faced turned pale at the thought of a burnt breakfast. Apart from training and protecting his friends, food was his top priority in life, especially a good breakfast. Anko ignored his expression, placed his plate on the table and sat herself down. She motioned Naruto to sit down as she began to eat. Naruto complied and sat down. He began to eat his omelette and Anko continued to stare. "Does it taste ok, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded vigorously as he continued to eat. Anko smiled and continued to eat her own, knowing she will need her strength for the day to come. "After we finish eating we're going out to celebrate your birthday." Still chewing his food Naruto nodded with a worried look in his eyes. He knew that the villagers would not stand to see them happy.

**-Streets of Konoha-**

As Naruto expected, the villagers gave glares of disgust and emanated an uneasy presence towards them. Naruto was clearly bothered by this, preferring to spend the day at home, but Anko wasn't. She wanted to spend the entire day outside the house. The first activity on the agenda was to watch the newly released film, 'Destiny Clashes', starring Koyuki Kazahana, the newly reinstated daimyo of Yuki no Kuni after the previous Team 7, under Kakashi's leadership, overthrew the tyrant, Doto Kazahana. When they arrived at the movie theatre they decided to transform into different people so that they could buy the movie tickets and watch in peace. "_**Henge no Jutsu**_," Naruto transformed into a dark-haired man and Anko transformed into a blonde with a ponytail. Two hours later the still transformed Naruto and Anko left the theatre satisfied. "Man that was a good movie. Two friends fighting on opposite sides of a war, as heirs to their own nations, only to be reunited at the end through a political marriage is an epic romantic. That's my kind of movie. The action was great too."

Anko chuckled at his comments. "I never knew you were a sucker for romance Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, travelling with Grandpa for 10 years hasn't given me much of an opportunity to have a proper girlfriend and he made me read all of these romance novels to teach me about girls... I enjoyed the novels but his teachings were horrible. At one time he used me as a scapegoat to escape the girls he was perving on at a hot spring in Kumogakure... I was in hospital for two weeks because of him!" Naruto began to shiver as memories of the beating he received began to flood his mind.

Anko laughed and tears began to develop in the corner of her eyes. "You were dumb enough to go with him, the self-proclaimed Super Pervert. I can only imagine what other things you have experienced because of his antics." Naruto began to sweat at the thought. Anko began to laugh even harder. "Come on Naruto-kun, I'm hungry let's go eat." Naruto nodded as he regained his composure. "I know a place we've never been to before so let's go," Anko grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him across Konoha. They arrived at a food stand on the side of the street. "Old man, are you here?"

An old man came out. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. Oh! Anko, it's been a while since you've come to eat here." He noticed Naruto. "Who's your friend there? You rarely come here with someone else and usually it's Sakura."

"This is Naruto. Naruto meet old man Teuchi." Naruto waved. "Anyways, I'll have miso pork as usual. What about you Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the menu. He had never seen such food before. "Um... I'll have miso pork ramen too." Teuchi grinned as both chose his trademark ramen.

It took no longer than several minutes for Teuchi to finish cooking the ramen. A beautiful young waitress then came out and served them the food. "Here you go Anko." She looked at the blonde and smiled. "Hi, my name is Ayame."

Naruto smiled back. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He began to eat his food and his eyes began to shine. He began to eat at an alarmingly fast rate and finished the bowl in a record one minute and 48 seconds. "Can I get another bowl please!" Anko and Ayame looked at the blonde shocked. Anko had barely eaten a quarter of hers and he's already asking for another. Naruto saw their faces. "What? This is the best food I've ever had!"

Ayame began to laugh as they had just gained another regular customer. "Sure Naruto-kun."

After feasting on eight bowls of miso pork ramen Naruto was bloated. Anko, on the other hand, only had one bowl and watched in awe as her friend ate. "Naruto-kun let's go." Anko left money on the counter and left the food stand with Naruto. "It's nearly 3pm Naruto-kun. Do you want to go anywhere else?"

Naruto thought long and hard. He looked around and something caught his eye. "Can we go to the top of the Hokage monument? I've always wondered what it's like up there." Anko nodded. It took no longer than 10 minutes for them to run across Konoha and arrive at the top of the Hokage monument. Naruto chose the Fourth Hokage's head to sit on as he was his idol when he was younger. Naruto stared at the village, marvelling at the incredible view. "This has to be the best place to relax in all of Konoha. None of the villagers can reach and annoy us here."

Anko stared at Naruto, mesmerised by how the sun shone upon him as though they were blessing him. She began to mildly blush. "Hey Naruto-kun..."

Naruto turned to face Anko and saw her face burning red. "Anko-chan, are you ok? Do you have a fever or something?" Anko didn't respond. He placed his hand on Anko's forehead to check her temperature and it was burning hot from the nervousness. "Anko-chan, you're burning up! Let's go home." Naruto began to get up but Anko stopped him and pulled him back down. "Anko-chan, what are you doing? We need to get you ho-," Naruto was cut off as Anko pulled his head down and slammed her lips onto his. Shocked, Naruto was powerless to struggle or even move for that matter. Only one thing ran through his mind. 'She's kissing me! Is this really happening!'

After realising what she just did Anko broke the kiss and pulled away from Naruto. Now panting, tears began to develop in her eyes and she got up. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun..." She took off immediately, leaving a disoriented Naruto alone on the Hokage monument. Anko jumped from roof to roof trying to get home as fast as she could. 'I can't believe I did that... I've just ruined all chances of being with him...'

Still at the Hokage monument, Naruto was beginning to realise the situation. 'Shit! I just let her run away...' "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" Around 100 clones appeared and they ran into the village, searching for Anko. The original jumped off the monument and began jumping rooftops. 'Wait for me Anko-chan!'

**-Two hours later. The Apartment-**

Anko was in her room crying on her bed. She was curled into a ball and rested her head on her knees. The lights were switched off and the door locked. Windows were also locked and curtains closed. 'Idiot! Why did I kiss him like that...? He's probably freaked out now and hates me because I threatened him for being a pervert even though I just kissed him out of nowhere... Idiot, idiot, idiot...' She then looked up as she heard the door open.

Outside her room Naruto was panting. "Anko-chan! Are you home!" He looked around and noticed that the bedroom door was closed. He rushed over to it and tried to open it. It was locked. He began knocking on the door. "Anko-chan, open up! I want to talk about this." He began knocking on the door again.

Inside Anko began to cry harder. "J-just go away! There's nothing to talk about. I'm sorry ok!" She then noticed that the knocking stopped and Naruto said nothing. 'He left me... I've pushed him away now... No one wants me...' Then, to her horror, the door was kicked down by Naruto.

Naruto stared into Anko's eyes and walked over to her and sat beside her. She curled up even more trying to conceal her face from him. "Anko-chan just let me talk to you..." Receiving no struggle from her he placed an arm around her shoulders and brought her towards his chest for an embrace. "There's nothing to forgive Anko-chan." He rubbed her back with his hand trying to calm her down and it seemed to be working.

Still sobbing, Anko mustered enough strength to reply. "B-but today was supposed to be a-about you... I was afraid that I ruined the day by kissing you because I know that y-you have n-no feelings for me. B-but to me, you mean everything..." She tilted her head up so that their eyes met. "I l-love you so much, every time you choose to sleep on the couch it hurts me and I feel alone."

Naruto was shocked at what she had just said. He did not expect her to feel this way. He smiled lightly. "It's the same for me. When you're not around I feel alone too... You make me feel like I have a place in the world other than with my Grandpa and the toads at Mount Myoboku. You're my connection to others and I love you very much." Anko stared into his eyes. Her eyes had happiness in them. "Maybe this will settle all of this." He pulled Anko closer and pressed his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately. He began to lick her lips, begging for entry. She was surprised at his boldness but still complied. His tongue entered her mouth and she met it with hers. They began to struggle for dominance as both wrestled. After five minutes they broke apart panting and tried to recover from the lack of oxygen.

Anko looked into Naruto's eyes affectionately. "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Anko-chan, and thanks for an awesome birthday." Anko blushed as he showed his gratitude by kissing her again. "I guess I'll sleep here tonight. It's been a long day and I'm quite comfortable here next to you." He let go of his embrace and lay down beside her.

Anko giggled. She lay down next to him and pulled a blanket over them. Naruto turned and embraced Anko again. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

Naruto closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her. "Goodnight Anko-chan."

**

* * *

**

Glossary

_**Henge no Jutsu**_ = Transformation Technique

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ = Shadow Clone Technique


	7. First Mission

**Introduction**

I got quite a few good reviews for the last chapter. I'm everyone was mostly happy. This chapter is where the adventure part of the story will finally begin. I had a lot of fun with Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade in this chapter so hopefully you guys enjoy the entertainment. I've also introduced some new pairings here. Some people may not like them, others might. I personally think that the pairings are great and one in particular is quite humourous. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please write up some reviews. Not sure if you guys know this but writers really like reading any reviews, comments and suggestions from others that have read the work. It often helps us improve and better suit your needs.

**

* * *

**

Style Guide

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**" = Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**' = Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: First Mission

**-A dark cave near Sunagakure-  
**  
Nine dark figures stood on what seemed to be a statue with two hands. All of the fingers were occupied by one of the dark figures. However, the little finger of the left hand was left vacant. "Let's begin. It will take up to three days to extract the Yonbi no Saru from its host," the figure standing on the right thumb coldly said. The other figures nodded in agreement. The blonde-haired figure on the right index finger grunted. "This always causes problems for me back… You really should find a different method to extract these beasts from their hosts Pain." The man standing on the right thumb, turned to face the blonde. "You will do as you're told Deidara. After this you are to go to Sunagakure again and finish what you started. Kakuzu and Hidan will provide backup. " "Sasori-senpai and I don't need their help!" Deidara protested. Pain glared at Deidara. Deidara sighed, knowing he can't win. "Now let's begin. _**Fuuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin**_." The mouth of the statue opened and blue chakra streams came out and enveloped the old red-headed male.

**-Konoha. The Apartment-  
**  
Sunlight slowly entered the room while Naruto and Anko were both sleeping. As the light shone onto Anko's eyes, she was slowly awoken. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the glaring light that now filled the room. She turned to her right and faced her blonde-haired boyfriend. 'I can't believe last night really happened.' She smiled and leaned over. She softly kissed his forehead, waking him up in the process. "It's time to get up Naruto-kun." Naruto grunted and went back to sleep, curling himself into a ball to compensate for not having a blanket as Anko had pulled it over to her side and hogged it. Anko sighed at the sight. She leaned over again but locked her lips with his this time to better grab his attention. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto was hoping to receive this treatment. He wrapped his arms around Anko and pulled her on top of him and passionately kissed back. Anko was in absolute bliss. She placed her hands on both of his cheeks and caressed them. Anko slowly licked his lips during the kiss, begging for entry. Not wanting to disappoint, Naruto gave her access but surprised her by taking the initiative by pushing his tongue into her mouth first. Anko struggled to regain dominance as Naruto continued his assault. Their tongues wrapped around each other and his hands slowly went further down. His hands eventually reached their destination and they grasped her butt. She moaned in pleasure as she was being handled like a toy.

Cough. They quickly separated at the thought of someone observing them while they were enjoying each other. Kakashi, on the other hand, enjoyed the view but was forced to end it as he had a job to do. He opened the window and stepped inside. "Hey guys, as much as I enjoyed watching, Hokage-sama is expecting you in his office in around an hour for your mission assignment. Don't be late," he said, not realising the irony of the statement.

"Kakashi-sensei! How long have you been there!" Anko yelled out in anger. "Also, that late comment is rather ironic coming from you, seeing as you're always late to team meetings," she smirked.

Kakashi gave them his famous eye smile. "Oh I've been here from the beginning. I assumed Naruto snuck into your bed, knowing who his grandfather is. I couldn't wait to see your reaction to waking up beside him but in the end I was shocked to the core. Who would've thought that you would so willingly jump onto Naruto, Anko-chan?" Kakashi emphasised the suffix in a flamboyant manner.

Further fuelled by rage Anko threw a kunai at the man, who simply caught it. "You pervert! Wait 'til I tell Sakura about this Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure she'll tell Tsunade-sama, who from memory continuously pounded Jiraiya-sama for being a pervert." Kakashi turned pale as he remembered the day Tsunade returned to the village.

_-Flashback-_

_Tsunade walked through the North gate for the first time in five years. Tsunade had received a letter from Hiruzen, calling her back to the village as news of her former teammate, Orochimaru, suggested that he was planning an invasion. Kakashi greeted her while reading his book. "Hello Tsunade-sama. I've been ordered to escort you to the Hokage Tower so if you would please follow me."_

"_Wait…" She ordered in a stern voice. Kakashi turned around to face her and paled at the sight. Her chakra was fluctuating, her eyes were twitching and she was popping her knuckles slowly. "What book are you reading there?" Kakashi didn't reply, but rather he was too petrified to move or say anything. "That's Jiraiya's book isn't it? You know I hate all of that bastard's books? The two things I hate more than anything are perverts and those wretched books!" Tsunade dashed at Kakashi at chakra-enhanced speeds. Everyone looked on in horror as Kakashi screamed in pain as several bones are broken and healed, only to be broken again._

_-Flashback End-_

Kakashi fell to his knees. "God, please don't tell her! I barely survived the last time..." Anko sadistically laughed at him while Naruto was trying to calm her down. "I'll do anything!" Kakashi blurted out in desperation.

Anko smirked. "Anything?" Kakashi nodded aggressively. "In that case you're gonna pay for Naruto-kun's lunch for a week." Kakashi sighed in relief when the punishment was lenient. However, little did he know that Naruto was a bottomless pit when it came to ramen. "Anyways, you can tell Hokage-sama that we'll be there and don't be late!" Kakashi nodded again and shunshined away, not wanting to incur Anko's wrath. Anko then turned to Naruto. "Now, where were we?" Anko straddled Naruto once again and moved in to kiss him. Naruto stopped her and sat up. "Why are you stopping me Naruto-kun?"

"Because we've got less than an hour to get ready to see Hokage-jiisan and we've yet to take a shower after yesterday." Anko pouted but reluctantly agreed. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and Naruto went to prepare breakfast. He waited patiently for the eggs to be ready to flip on the frying pan. He pondered about the turn his life had just taken. 'Who knew my life would be so good after being here for less than two months.' When the eggs were ready he served them on a plate and placed them on the table.

Anko walked out of the bathroom barely decent. She had a towel wrapped around and her hair was wet. "Naruto-kun the shower is free now." Naruto nodded and went to the bathroom and Anko went to the bedroom to get dressed. Anko sat at the table and began to eat her omelette. 'Damn... Why can he cook better than me...?' When she finished her omelette she placed both plates into the sink and waited for Naruto to finish his shower so that they could head to the Hokage's office.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and turned to Anko. "Let's go Anko-chan. We don't wanna be late, otherwise Hokage-jiisan is gonna get pissed."

Anko sighed. 'I was hoping he would come out wet and wrapped in a towel like me... Guess Jiraiya-sama wasn't too strong of an influence on him after all...' "Ok, let's go."

**-Hokage's Office-**

"Hmmm. It's rare to see you not be late Kakashi." Anko grinned at the comment and Kakashi could only laugh nervously. Hiruzen put on a serious expression. "Now, onto pressing matters, the Kazekage's son has had a capturing attempt on him by an organisation known as Akatsuki." Naruto flinched at the name. "They were unsuccessful at their attempt but Sunagakure suffered many casualties as a result of their attack. The Kazekage feels that they will be back soon and has thus requested our assistance. I have already dispatched Team Gai and Team Kakashi will serve as backup. You are to leave for Sunagakure by the end of the day. Kakashi, I'll give you the information on the members of Akatsuki that Jiraiya has compiled during his 10 year absence with Naruto. This mission will be an A-Rank but may be raised to S-Rank under circumstances. Dismissed!" The members of Team Kakashi shuffled out of the office to prepare. "Kakashi, Naruto, you two remain." Kakashi turned around and walked back.

Anko looked at the blonde worried. Naruto hugged her. "Don't worry Anko-chan. I'll meet you back at the apartment in a few minutes. Until then try and pack for the both of us." Anko sighed and left the office. Naruto's smile turned to a frown when he faced Hiruzen again. "I know about this organisation Hokage-jiisan and I know what they're after. Gaara is my best friend so I'm going to Sunagakure with or without your permission."

Kakashi sighed at the stubbornness of his new teammate. "Naruto show Hokage-sama some respect and you will do as you're told." Naruto didn't respond.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "Even though I feel uneasy about giving you this mission as your first, I have no intention of taking you off of this mission Naruto as the Kazekage asked for your assistance specifically, mentioning your past encounters with Akatsuki and Gaara. I asked you to remain so that you can tell me what your past encounters were and another reason."

Naruto maintained his cold exterior. "When I was in Sunagakure training my wind manipulation jutsus I ran into Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. This was around three years ago. They were after me and Gaara because they thought that two kids won't be difficult to capture, however, Grandpa was able to stop them with the assistance of Kazekage-sama and Baki-sensei, the Jounin sensei of Gaara who was training me. I have detailed knowledge of them but Itachi's Sharingan particularly worries me. Kisame's sword, Samehada, is also useful for him when fighting jinchuurikis because it has the ability to absorb his enemy's chakra and make it his own. Thus, he has the potential chakra pool of a jinchuuriki in full control his or her bijuu. I can explain the rest of it to the team on the way to Sunagakure and Grandpa has most likely given you the information already."

Kakashi was amazed at the detailed information that he and Jiraiya had collected over the years. Hiruzen laughed. "It's good to see that you're well informed. However, the ones that attacked were Sasori of the Red Sand and his partner Deidara. We have information on Sasori from Sunagakure but Deidara remains a mystery." Naruto was surprised to hear the Sasori's previous partner, Orochimaru was replaced. "The other reason is that I'm making you second-in-command for this mission because you are the only one in the village that has encountered them in the past. You're secondary objective, should they attack, is to capture one so that we can interrogate them as to why they are capturing jinchuurikis. Ok Naruto you are dismissed." Naruto nodded and shunshined to his apartment. "Only a Chuunin and he already knows how to shunshin away. Jiraiya must've gone overboard with the training." Kakashi smiled at the praise Naruto was given. Hiruzen pulled out a folder from his drawer and handed it to Kakashi. "Kakashi, this is information on all known members of Akatsuki. I want you to learn their abilities and assign the right people to fight against each member because we are unsure how many members will come this time. Also, watch over Naruto. I want him to come back alive." Kakashi nodded and shunshined away. 'I hope this turns out ok...'

**-Konoha West Gate-**

Naruto and Anko waited restlessly for Kakashi and Sakura to arrive. The trip to Sunagakure was going to be at least three days at full speed. Naruto had just told Anko about his relationship with Akatsuki. Anko was worried to say the least. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you can't stay here for this mission. I mean with Kakashi-sensei, Gai, Hyuga Neji, and the Jounins of Sunagakure there is no way Akatsuki could take Gaara."

"No Anko-chan. I have to face them sooner or later. Grandpa has trained me for this and Gaara is my best friend. I will not let him be taken." Anko looked at him with fear in her eyes. Naruto sighed. "Don't worry Anko-chan. Like you said, with all those experienced Jounins there's no way me or Gaara will be captured. Also, Hokage-jiisan has another team of Anbu ready to be deployed if we need extra help. We'll be fine." Anko was a little more reassured but she was still scared for him. Seconds later Kakashi appeared behind them with Sakura in tow. Apparently the pink-haired girl was preparing all kinds of poisons and antidotes as ordered by Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at his team. Behind Naruto was a silhouette of his prized student and now S-Rank missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi sighed as the silhouette slowly disappeared into the background. "Ok let's move out, with any luck, or miracle rather, we may be able to catch up to Team Gai." 'Who am I kidding...? For Gai, a three day journey is easily done in just under two days...' "Naruto will take point, followed by Anko, then Sakura. I'll be at the rear and make sure no one is following us." His team acknowledged the formation with nods. "Move out!" With that the team jumped into the trees and ran as fast as they could towards Sunagakure.

The team ran as fast as they could for several hours. They stopped once it had become too dark to see what was in front of them. The team set up camp and took out their rations to eat dinner. They sat down in front of the campfire and calmly ate their dinner. Naruto though had to inform them of what they will be up against. "Ok guys, what I'm about to tell you is the information that Grandpa and I have collected for the past four years since we left Mount Myoboku. There are currently nine members of Akatsuki. They normally work in pairs but because Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, had left the group one of them works alone. I don't know anything about the leader and his partner because they have yet to do anything. Two other members are supposedly known to be immortal and can live through any attack. Apart from that nothing is known about them. The one named Zetsu acts as their spy and scout, nothing is known about his abilities. The next four are the ones we should be worried about. The ones that attacked Sunagakure are Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara. Sasori is the grandson of Elder Chiyo, one Kazekage-sama's advisors. He is a master of puppets and poison. His most notable puppet is Hiruko which protects his whole body and he is also believed to have been involved with the disappearance of the Third Kazekage. Nothing is known about Deidara. The team that I encountered four years ago was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Sakura was shocked to hear the name of another Uchiha that lived. "Itachi, I've been told by Hokage-jiisan, is the brother of your previous teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. I can tell you now that Itachi is by far the strongest man I've ever met apart from Grandpa. His Sharingan has evolved into a Mangekyou Sharingan and has several techniques that can be lethal. I would say he is close to the Sannin in strength. His partner, Kisame, is one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. His sword, Samehada, has the ability to absorb his enemy's chakra and make it his own. Thus, he has a limitless supply of chakra. All of the members of Akatsuki have the ability to infiltrate a shinobi village and easily take it down on their own."

Silence spread across the camp. Kakashi was impressed that Naruto dictated everything that was in the folder given to him by Hiruzen. Sakura was scared to the core at the idea of Sasuke going after his brother when he is able to stand up against someone equal in strength to Tsunade. Anko is not scared, but rather worried that Naruto will be taken. Kakashi broke the silence. "Ok, now that we are all informed we shall rest here for six hours and we'll do watch shifts in pairs. Anko and Naruto you'll take the first shift for three hours, Sakura and I will take the second shift. Time starts now." His subordinates agreed and they went to their respective areas. Kakashi and Sakura retired into their respective tents while Naruto and Anko remained at the campfire.

The first few minutes of their shift was spent in silence. Naruto was revising his strategies against the Sharingan as it was a dangerous doujutsu. Anko was thinking about what to say. "Um... Naruto-kun, I'm sorry about not believing in your ability to survive back in Konoha. I guess I'm just worried that I'll lose you after I just got you."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Anko-chan, you're not gonna lose me. I've survived them once, I can do it again. And I won't be alone this time."

"You got that right. I'll be with you and so will the others. And if happen to be captured I'll just have to take you back and beat the shit out of you for being captured so easily," Anko smirked. Naruto moved to sit next to her and pulled her close to him. He passionately locked his lips with hers. Anko wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Naruto pushed Anko to the ground and lay on top of her. Both he and she twirled their tongues around each other. His left hand wondered to Anko's breast and he began to knead it vigorously. Anko moaned in pleasure and tightened her grip on Naruto. Naruto broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. He pecked her neck at several places. "Naruto-kun!" Anko cried out as he continued.

"Um... What are you two doing...?" Sakura nervously said while Kakashi looked on with a bleeding nose. Naruto and Anko stopped and looked at the two embarrassed. "Don't tell me you guys have been together since the beginning... I mean that would explain why you live together in an apartment with one bedroom." Sakura felt left out when her teammates had refused to tell her of their relationship and Kakashi was trying to regain his composure in an attempt to not anger Anko after her previous threat, especially with Sakura in the vicinity.

Anko was the first to snap out of her state of mind. "Sakura, Naruto-kun and I have only been a couple since last night. Before that he always slept on the couch so no we haven't done anything yet, though tonight would've been amazing if you didn't interrupt just then," Anko teased. Sakura blushed at the thought and tried to respond. "I'm just kidding Sakura. This is hardly the time to do that anyway. Also, Kakashi-sensei, don't think I can't see the nosebleed you're trying to hide. Since you are once again perving on me and Naruto I have to tell Sakura." Anko wore a bloodthirsty smile. "Sakura do you know that Kakashi-sensei spent a good 10 or so minutes outside our bedroom window and observed us while we were making out."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Kakashi began to sweat excessively. "Kakashi-sensei, is this true?" Sakura's chakra began to fluctuate violently and she put her gloves on. Kakashi didn't respond. Sakura moved to punch him with chakra-enhanced speeds. "You damn pervert!" Sakura's punch connected with Kakashi's face and he flew through several trees. "It's bad enough that you read that crap but you willingly perved on your teammates! Unforgivable!" Sakura dashed at Kakashi and Naruto looked on in fear, thinking that he should make an effort not to piss her off, while Anko just evilly laughed. For several minutes cries of pain could be heard as Kakashi relived his first encounter with Tsunade through her apprentice. Sakura walked back with Kakashi crawling behind her in agony. "You do anything like this again and I'll burn your collection Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi nodded. "Now, Anko you have some explaining to do. How did this happen?" Sakura asked curiously. With that Anko retold the events of the last two days and told her all about how she had met Naruto and remained in contact with him for a time. "Oh, so that's how it happened. Well I'm still disappointed that you didn't talk to me about this but good for you." Sakura got up from the log she was sitting on and walked to Kakashi. "It's time I slept; my shift begins in a little over two and a half hours..." She grabbed Kakashi by the ear and dragged him into his tent before walking to her own. "Night you two and please don't do anything..." Naruto and Anko blushed at the last comment and agreed to abstain from such things until the mission was over.

**-Two days later. Sunagakure Entrance-  
**  
Despite their attempts, Team Kakashi was unable to catch up to Team Gai and as a result they were worn out upon their arrival to Sunagakure. As they walked through the sandy gates of the village four shinobi appeared before them. Two of them had thick eyebrows, bowl-shaped haircuts and both of them wore green jumpsuits. Another was wearing the traditional clothing of a Hyuga shinobi and had the trademark eyes. The final member was a woman. She wore Chinese-style clothing and tied her hair into two buns on both sides of her head. She also had a large scroll attached to the back of her belt. The tallest member of the team stepped forward to greet Team Kakashi. "Yo! It seems my rival has finally arrived and he's even brought his teammates who burn with the fires of youth!"

Kakashi walked past Gai with the rest of his team. Gai was irritated and grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder. "Huh? Oh, hi Gai. You say something?" This further irritated the green-covered man. His team looked on embarrassed. "Naruto, Anko, Sakura, I will go report to the Kazekage now. You guys check into an inn." Kakashi then walked towards the Kazekage Tower.

Naruto sighed and turned to face Team Gai. "I'm the new addition to Team Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

Gai turned to face the blonde. "I'm Maito Gai, eternal rival of Hatake Kakashi with a record of 40 wins and 40 losses." He then pushed his miniature clone forward. "This is my pupil, Rock Lee," who lifted his thumb up at Naruto. The woman and Hyuga sighed and stepped forward, introducing themselves as Tenten and Hyuga Neji. "Well then, now that we're all introduced why don't you guys check-in at the inn my team is currently staying at?"

"No problem but first I'm gonna go visit Gaara. I haven't seen him in three years since I left Sunagakure after my training." Anko was about to speak before Naruto began to speak again. "Anko-chan, Sakura you guys are welcome to come with me if you like."

Sakura sighed. "No thanks Naruto... I'm gonna go check-in because I'm dead tired."

Lee's eyes began to burn with fire. "Sakura-chan! Let me carry you to the inn and show you my flames of youth!"

Sakura sighed at the boy's antics. "Why do you do this in public Lee-kun...?" 'I told him over and over again not to do this... But my legs are killing me so I guess it's ok this time.' Lee looked at her waiting for an answer. "Ok Lee-kun. Just this once though, understood?" Lee nodded and lifted Sakura into the bridal position. Sakura blushed. "Hey! Not like this!" Her scream slowly faded into silence as Lee ran full speed towards the inn.

Gai cried at the sight. "Lee... The flames of youth burn strongly in you! Tenten, Neji, you should follow Lee's example."

Neji sighed. "No way... You two are crazy. Tenten and I prefer to walk." Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and walked in the same direction as Lee. Gai pouted at the lack of motivation in his students and ran after Lee.

Naruto was left speechless at what had just occurred. "Damn those two guys are crazy! Did you see how fast they could run?" Anko shook her head at her boyfriend's mediocre observations. "Also, Anko-chan, is Sakura going out with Lee-san?"

"Yes. They began going out like two years ago when Lee jumped in front of her and was struck by several senbon needles. They were pretty much together after that. Neji and Tenten are starting to open up to each other too," Anko answered tirelessly.

"Hmmm. I always thought she liked Sasuke, hence why she is so determined to bring him back," Naruto scratched his head as he strained his brain to remember what Sakura said after the bell test.

Before he could remember Anko punched the back of his head. "You brought back terrible memories Naruto-kun... Sakura was a fan girl up until that bastard betrayed us. She used to follow him everywhere and try so many different things to grab his attention, but he never noticed her. Anyways, let's go see Gaara." Naruto smiled and happily led the way to the Kazekage's estate.

**********

* * *

**

Glossary

_**Fuuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin**_ = Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals


	8. Of Plans and Dango

**Style Guide**

"Words" = Dialogue

'Words' = Thoughts

"**Words**" =Demon/Summon Dialogue

'**Words**' =Demon/Summon Thoughts

**-Words-** = Time/Location

_**Words**_ = Jutsu

-_Flashback_- = Start of Flashback

-_Flashback End_- = End of Flashback

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Of Plans and Dango**

**-Sunagakure-  
****  
**Hand-in-hand, a perfectly calm Anko and a much too eager Naruto both treaded the streets of Suna towards their destination, the Kazekage Estate. 'What's he all excited about?' Naruto had never explained how he knew Gaara to Anko. "Hey, Naruto-kun. How do you know Gaara?"

Naruto turned his head to face Anko. "Well, as you know, he's a jinchuuriki like me. He holds the Ichibi no Shukaku but because of the lack of a decent seal master in Suna, his seal was highly unstable. As a result, he was depraved of sleep ever since he was born and the abuse he endured led him to become bloodthirsty and hostile to everyone. When Grandpa and I arrived here, Grandpa noticed the unstable seal and spent a few hours strengthening it and adding a few of his own so that it would be as potent as mine. For the next year I trained with him every day in both wind nature manipulations and using our bijuus' chakra." Anko was surprised at the simplicity of the story. She had thought that the relationship they had was far deeper than a simple friendship if Naruto had willingly risked himself by coming here. "Why the sudden interest Anko-chan?"

"I was just curious as to how strong your relationship was with him that you willingly decided to risk yourself by coming here," Anko replied as though she was reciting what her thoughts had been merely a few seconds ago. Anko's stomach then began to rumble and she blushed. "Naruto-kun, is there anywhere we can get some dango?" She eagerly asked. Naruto didn't answer. Anko stopped walking and turned to face Naruto with a stern exterior. "Naruto-kun, is there somewhere I can get dango?" She repeated slowly. Naruto nervously shook his head. A vein popped on Anko's forehead. "Then what am I going to eat?"

"Um... I don't know..." Naruto nervously replied. Anko's eye began to twitch. "They d-don't sell any ramen here either!" Anko's face sent a message of indifference at Naruto. "S-so in a way we are in the s-same predicament," he stammered out. Anko's glare became murderous and Naruto could feel his knees beginning to fail him. "L-look I haven't been in this country in years. Let's just go find Gaara and ask him."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get going!" Anko tightened her grip on Naruto's hand and ran as fast as she could. Despite Naruto's protests she kept running through the open streets with no sense of where she was going. After finally realising that she didn't know where she was, she abruptly came to a halt and turned to face Naruto looking embarrassed. "Um... Which way is Gaara's house?" Naruto sweat dropped and sighed. He pointed into the right direction and was once again being dragged across the street by Anko. "How much further are we Naruto-kun? I'm getting hungrier by the second."

"Make a right turn here and we're only a few blocks away," Naruto said as he gestured to the small street to his right. Anko walked into the street, still dragging the staggering Naruto. "Anko-chan, could we possibly slow down? I want to tell you more about Gaara and his family before we get there," he swiftly whispered to her in hopes that the villagers around them wouldn't hear him.

Anko slowed down and looked at Naruto confused. "What else is there to know about him other than the fact that he is a jinchuuriki and that he is your best friend?" Naruto's expression fell into a depressed frown. Anko's heart faulted at the sight of his sadness. "Naruto-kun...?"

"Do you remember when we were announced as Chuunins at Konoha a few days ago?" He softly asked, keeping his head down to hide his sorrow. Anko slowly nodded, predicting where the conversation was heading towards. "I'm sure you realise that we received all that abuse was thrown at us because of my... situation. It's a lot worse for Gaara because he's the Kazekage's son and everyone knows it... Despite his background the villagers here are relentless and even his uncle tried to murder him when he was a kid." Anko gasped as the information hit her. Never had she thought that Gaara's life could be so much worse than Naruto's. "What I'm trying to say that you shouldn't be surprised by what the villagers say about us when they see us with him..." Naruto looked up to face Anko. "I wanted to warn you about this first since I saw that you were really hurt that night. I don't think the villagers ever gave you grief until they knew you were my friend... I wouldn't blame you if you chose to cut all contact with me after this mission... No one should have to live the life of a jinchuuriki or be punished by being friends with one."

SLAP! Naruto brought his left hand to his cheek while Anko glared at him with anger. "I thought we agreed to get through this together! Or were you just lying when you said that you loved me? Like it or not, you're stuck with me!" She noticed that Naruto was still looking down and began to fume even more. She balled her fist and punched Naruto's jaw as hard as she could. Anko continued to glare at his collapse form. "At least look at me when I'm scolding you!" Naruto looked up at her, showing his rapidly healing bruise. "Now that we've established that I'm permanently stuck with you let's discuss the village. I do not care about the village. No one gave a shit about me when I was a kid. Hokage-sama was the only one who cared. If the village makes you so unhappy we'll leave. We'll find a different village, make our own, live as travellers, I don't care! As long as we're together I'm happy." Tears were pouring out of Anko's eyes.

Naruto slowly stood up, stumbling as he tried to recover from her punch. When he was finally up he slowly closed in on Anko. Anko could feel her cheeks heat up as Naruto approached her. When Naruto was no more than one foot away from her he slimed softly at her and said two words. "Thank you." He pulled her into a firm hug.

Anko melted into his embrace and continued to sob into his shoulder. Naruto rubbed circles on her back with his hand in an effort to comfort her. When the sobs finally stopped she looked up to see a grinning Naruto. She noticed that his jaw was still slightly bruised despite the Kyuubi's accelerated healing. She slowly leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the bruise, causing the shocked Naruto to slightly flinch in pain. Anko slowly pulled back after the lingering kiss and looked at Naruto in the eye. "I'm sorry about the punch but you really needed it Naruto-kun..."

Naruto chuckled. "No apology needed Anko-chan. It's my fault for trying to push you away. You've always been a good friend, ever since we were five." Anko smiled then smacked Naruto's arm several times, leaving Naruto confused. 'What the hell did I do this time? Anko-chan is so violent it makes me wonder if she's really a girl...' Naruto looked at Anko questioningly. "What did I do now?"

Anko sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You labelled me wrongly you asshole." Naruto's expression became even more confused. 'Man is he really that thick!' She smacked Naruto's arm again, receiving a painful yelp. "I'm not your friend Naruto-kun." She leant forward and softly pecked his lips. She pulled back and gently caressed his right cheek. "I'm your girlfriend." Naruto blushed at her boldness. She leant forward and placed her lips onto his once again, this time lingering and taking in his scent. Naruto quickly returned the kiss, resting his hands on her waist. After reluctantly pulling back, Anko's stomach began to rumble again. "Alright, let's quickly get to Gaara's house and find some dango!" She once again grabbed Naruto's hand and hauled him further into the street.

**-Kazekage's Office-  
**  
Knock. Knock. The Yondaime Kazekage looked up from his paperwork and sighed as he looked at the stack before him. 'This better be important.' "Enter!" The door opened slowly to give way for Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai. "Ah, Gai-san it's good to see you again. Kakashi-san welcome to Suna."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. My team has just arrived today and are currently checking into an inn. Though I believe Naruto is visiting your son Gaara at this moment," Kakashi respectfully replied. The Kazekage in turn smiled and signalled for the door to be closed. Once the door was closed the Kazekage motioned for Kakashi to continue. "Kazekage-sama, as you know Konoha has been gradually collecting information on Akatsuki and has identified most, if not all, of the members." The masked Jounin pulled out a small log book and handed it to the Kazekage. "This is a copy of all the information we have in Konoha and we have included details on each of the abilities we currently know of. We are aware that the team that attacked Suna consisted of Sasori of the Red Sand and a shinobi known as Deidara. As Sasori was originally from this village we have information on most of his puppets based on what you have, but unfortunately Deidara remains a mystery."

The Kazekage interrupted Kakashi there. "Based on my previous battle with Deidara, I have learned that his abilities involve using clay to form animals and then using them as bombs when they attach themselves on to a target. These clay animals can be of any size, ranging from a common spider to a large bird." Kakashi took down notes of this information as it may prove useful in the future. "Please, continue."

Kakashi nodded. "Since the team failed to secure your son, it can be assumed that Akatsuki will be sending an additional team to assist them in the capture of your son. However, we are currently unsure as to which pair they will send. Personally, I believe it to be Kakuzu and Hidan as Uchiha Itachi's partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, is severely disadvantaged in this desert terrain. Therefore, it is my belief that we should prepare the teams that will fight each member according to their abilities." The Kazekage nodded in agreement. "I believe that the task of taking care of Sasori should fall upon Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara. We know the most about him and because of their jinchuuriki status Sasori's poison will have little effect on them. You shall once again fight Deidara as you are the only one with experience against him. The rest of my team shall face Kakuzu while Gai's team shall face Hidan." Gai beamed at the prospect proving his flames of youth by fighting an S-class missing-nin. "The Jounin currently in Suna should also assist us where needed. I suggest you keep a team of ANBU with you to assist you."

The Kazekage thought about the arrangement. 'There doesn't seem to be flaws in his thinking and Konoha teams are known to be balanced so the unknown members of Akatsuki should be okay for them to deal with." "Kakashi-san, I agree with this arrangement, but is it necessary for Naruto and Gaara to be on the frontline? I could arrange for an ANBU squad or a team of Jounin to take care of Sasori."

"As much as I would like to agree with you I can't. Naruto is a powerful shinobi, capable of pushing me to my limits and if Gaara has improved even slightly since the Chuunin Exams from three years ago he is also very powerful. Despite the risks, it is my belief that we should play every card we have and both Naruto and Gaara have worked together before when Naruto was training in Suna. Their teamwork should be quite a handful for Sasori."

The Kazekage sighed in defeat. "Very well, I invite both of you and your teams to join me and my family tonight at my estate. We shall discuss this arrangement with them and begin preparations." Both Kakashi and Gai nodded in agreement and left the Kazekage to his thoughts. 'This is going to be a long week...' He looked back at the paperwork on his desk and sighed.

**-Kazekage Estate-  
**  
Knock. Knock. Naruto knocked on the door several times to make sure he was heard. "Anko-chan, these are nice people so please try to be nice," he playfully teased. Anko smacked the back of his head and pouted. Naruto laughed at the reaction as he had expected it to be the exact same thing. The door then suddenly opened, revealing a blonde woman, dressed in a black kimono and her hair tied back into four pigtails arranged around her head. She looked at her guest and to say that she was surprised was a massive understatement. "Hey Temari-neechan! I'm back!"

Temari stared at Naruto for several seconds with her mouth open, trying to say something but nothing came out. "N-Naruto!" She jumped at Naruto and tightly embraced him. 'Damn he's grown up well,' she thought to herself as she clutched onto his back muscles and his strong arms returned her embrace. She let go of him and began to ask questions in rapid succession. "How are you doing? Why are you here? Have you kept up with your wind manipulation training?"

Naruto raised his hands. "Whoa, Temari-neechan, just one at a time please. I've been great, I'm here because your father asked me to be here for a mission, and yes, I have been keeping up with my training." Temari continued to smile affectionately at Naruto, only to be interrupted by a cough from Anko, who was irritated by their close proximity. "Temari-neechan, meet Mitarashi Anko. She's my gir-," he was interrupted by Anko.

Anko stepped forward and extended her hand to Temari. "I'm his girlfriend. Nice to meet you," Anko said in a confident tone. This shocked Temari. She was surprised that the once, scrawny runt now had a girlfriend. Temari shook Anko's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Don't just stand outside, come in," she gestured the couple inside. The couple walked into a spacious living room that was finely furnished. At the back of the room was a kitchen and on the other side a staircase leading upstairs. Temari closed the door behind her and followed them, offering them the couch. "Gaara is out training and won't be back 'til the evening, and Kankuro is out getting some food. I don't think he got enough for everyone though seeing as you guys are here now. So, is there anything you'd like?

"I'd like some dango please!" Anko swiftly yelled out. Naruto sweat dropped and Temari looked at Anko, desperately trying to hold back her laugh. Anko turned to face Naruto. "What?" Naruto sighed and Temari couldn't hold her laugh anymore. It was then that it hit her. Anko had shamelessly blurted out her desire and began to blush. She bowed her head in embarrassment. "Um... Could I have some dango please?" She quietly asks Temari.

Temari continues to laugh. "Sure, I think a place opened up a year ago or so and Naruto, we still don't have ramen here so do you want anything?" At that moment the front door opened to let in a man wearing a black full body suit with cat ears, and war paint arranged around his face. "Kankuro, look who's back," Temari called out, pointing at Naruto.

Kankuro's eyes widened at the surprising sight. "Naruto, when did you get here?" The next few minutes were spent explaining to Kankuro the reason that the Konoha shinobi were in Suna. "Well, it looks like we'll be working as a team for a while Naruto. I look forward to sparring with you sometime soon. Seeing you and Gaara go at it years ago got my training hard." Anko's stomach began to rumble again. She looked down at her feet in an attempt to hide her blush while Temari and Naruto laughed. Kankuro sported an incredulous look before falling into fits of laughter himself. "Well it looks like we've held off lunch long enough. I bought enough only for three so we're gonna have to go out. Temari is Gaara still home or did he leave?" Kankuro asked as he turned his head to face his older sister. She shook her head, still giggling at Anko, who was not punching Naruto for laughing at her. Kankuro walked over to the kitchen and placed the food he had bought on the counter. "So what are we eating?"

"Since Anko's stomach is insisting, we'll go to that dango place that opened up last year. I don't think I've ever been there." Anko's jaw dropped when the words left Temari's lips. Temari gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to eat dango."

"How could you have never eaten dango before? It's the best food in the world!" Anko quickly exclaimed. Temari was left speechless. She looked to Naruto inquisitively and saw the he sighed into his hand. Temari looked back at Anko, who was now blushing at her outburst once again. Temari slapped her forehead and laughed the hardest she has in a long time. "Anyways, let's head over there," she said between her laugh. One by one the party of four filed out of the house.

**-Sunagakure Streets-  
**  
The 10 minute walk to the dango place was spent in relative silence as they walked through the streets of Suna. Anko, for the most part, opted to say nothing as she had embarrassed herself enough already. Naruto was slowly taking in the scenery, remembering streets and alleyways in an attempt to reminisce about his time here. Temari and Kankuro both led the way a few feet in front of the couple. Along the way, the group received several glances from the villagers, who were wondering who they were and why Gaara wasn't with his siblings. "Alright, we're here," Temari called out to the two behind her. Temari led the group to a vacant table.

A waitress walked up to them and set glasses of water for the four of them. "Can I take your order please?" Anko was the first to speak up. "I'll have 10 sticks of dango." Naruto followed, "Me too thanks." Both Temari and Kankuro ordered three each as it was their first time eating dango and were still skeptical about its taste. Naruto's reassurance was not enough as they remembered that he would eat anything other than fruits and vegetables. Lunch was spent with Naruto retelling the events of his life since he left Suna.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi! After a long absence I've finally started to write again. However, I found myself really struggling to write this chapter, even though it is only a filler, due to lack of ideas. Therefore, rather than continuing to write and feel unhappy about my work, I've decided to put this story on a temporary hiatus and hopefully begin to start writing again sometime in November when I don't have so many things going on in my life. Sorry if this is a disappointment to some of you.


End file.
